Bread and Suits
by warmvanillagoddess
Summary: AU. Nothing to do with the trilogy except for characters. Katniss Everdeen, recently named Senior Partner, is one of the most well respected, cocky attorneys in the city. She just lost her first apprentice and her boss decides it's time for a new one. The last thing she expected to see was a god-like blonde hair, blue eyed man in front her. Maybe she could begin to like this idea.


Peeking my eyes over the rim of my glasses, I watch as a pair of shiny black dress shoes waltz through my door.

"What?" I ask, the annoyance evident in my voice. I had been awake since 4, typing up the documents needed for today's meeting. You see, my last apprentice had to unfortunately, be removed from the office due to her lack of professionalism.

"I-I just wanted to remind you that you have interviews from 12-4 today with the Harvard graduates." I watched as he walked closer to me and let the stack of folders flop down onto my already large pile of papers. "Again, Katniss, I'm reall-"

Holding my hand up, I waved it dismissingly. "We've been over this Gale, I have no interest in talking about the situation any longer. It has been taken care of and we are now moving on." Rising from behind my desk, I smooth my skirt back down and place my glasses on the desk. "Call Finnick and let him know I'm on my way." I said, the end of my sentence trailing off as I walk out of the office.

Minutes later, I walk myself into Finnick's office. He's the head partner of the office. You know, the Odair in _Odair & Copon_. I, being Senior Partner, have a closer bond to Finnick than most in the office. Not a sexual bond, but a mentor bond. This same day, 10 years ago, I was fresh out of Harvard, attending the same interviews that I would be hosting today. Finnick saw something special within me and went above and beyond to make me his apprentice for the time being. Now, it was me and Johanna below him. Stepping inside the room, I felt a sense of tension fill the air as I took in a deep breath. There she was, standing next to Finnick's desk, boring holes into me.

"Johanna." I stated, a grin forming on my face. "Nice morning we're having Johanna." Huffing, she mutters a goodbye to Finnick and walks out.

"Kat, quit messing with her," He starts, humor in his voice. "You knew that when I gave you that promotion, it was because you earned it. Not because you're my protégé. Be nice to her, she thinks that she deserves that promotion more than you."

Scoffing, I rolled my eyes. "Finn, don't start. She takes digs at me every chance she gets. She's unbelievably immature and you know it."

Sighing, he nodded his head in agreement. "I know, but she's a damn good attorney  
Katniss. Let it be."

Stifling an annoyed laugh, I spoke up at again. "Finnick. I do **not** need another apprentice. We all know what happened last time and I don't need another repeat. I need to get my work done, not get personally involved within the office." Finishing my train of thought, my thoughts drifted back to that awful day almost 2 months ago.

* * *

_Walking towards the building, I silently hoped that Gale had received my text about grabbing me lunch. My car came and picked me up from the courthouse as I finished talking to my client. Although I had won the case, I was just tired. This case had taken a lot of man power that I was more than willing to provide. Stepping inside the building, I pulled my access card of my wallet and swiped it through the slot next to the elevator. The door rang out, letting me know I was that much closer to my place of relaxation. Believe it or not, when my door was sealed tight, my office was one of my few places of refuge. The elevator came to a halt and I smiled as I passed all the younger associates on the way to my office. Just as I made the turn to my office, I heard a thud come from inside. Speeding up, I swung my door open and turned my head to the small closet in the back. I heard another thump and sigh, which resulted in me quickly opening the door._

_Gasping, Gale and Effie flew apart, Gale's black slacks around his ankles and Effie's pencil skirt pushed above her hips. Gritting my teeth, I pointed my thumb behind me, "Effie. Get. Out. Of. Here." I spat, annunciating every word. "Do** not **come back tomorrow. Am I clear?" I asked, the end of my sentence coming out as more of a statement than a question. Nodding, she stumbled to put her shoes on as she ran out the door, eyes wide.__Shaking my head, I ran my hand through my curls that cascaded down my back. "I cannot believe this, Gale. You know the rules I have set for this office!" I yelled, raising my hands in the air._

_I have never had any feelings for Gale, but knowing that he was **my** secretary, his actions affected my image. I have worked long and hard to earn the respect that I hold today. Shaking my head in sheer disappointment, I pointed at him, "You better be glad you are good at what you do and our parents are so close. If that weren't the case, you'd be out of here so damn fast. Get the hell out." Without making any eye contact, he ran out._

* * *

"Good then," I heard Finnick begin, ripping me from my thoughts. "Because I only allowed males to be considered for this interview today. Since we all know that Gale doesn't fancy that pool."

I let out an annoyed but amused snort. "Always looking out, Finn. Let's hope it doesn't turn out that I'm the one who makes the same mistake as Gale." We both began to laugh, knowing that I would be the last person to start an office romance. "I'll be back later. Wish me luck, cause I hate you." Laughing again, I walked out of his office and back to mine. Checking my watch, I saw it was 11:45. In 15 minutes, I would have to bear through interview after interview and attempt to act interested. Not my cup of tea. Just as I sat down, the door of my office flung open and I opened my mouth, ready to scold whoever slammed my door like that. Raising my eyes, I caught a glimpse of the muscular, blonde hair, blue eyed man that sat down in front of me. His suit had to have been 2 sizes too big and his shoes scuffed beyond belief. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and interest. I stood up, my locks of curled hair falling down to below my rib cage. I had to admit, I was one hot attorney, something that tended to work to my advantage 9 times out of 10.

Sucking in a shaky breath, which made me stop to wonder why my breath was shaky, I extended my hand out. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, Senior Partner."

Smiling as his large hand engulfed mine, he sang out, "I'm Peeta Mellark."

I could see beads of sweat at the top of his forehead and I thought to myself, maybe this interview won't be so awful after all.

* * *

Hi everyone! I've been watching Suits on USA and reading some other stories and decided I wanted to get back into writing. I hope this story is seen and y'all like it.  
Please leave me honest reviews and let me know if I should continue. I do apologize for this being short but I at least wanted to get a preview out there!  
As for my name, I saw a bottle of my warm vanilla sugar lotion and figured, why not incorporate that into my name (:  
I really hope y'all enjoyed. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!  
xoxo


End file.
